Pack Law
by Bloodrites Thorn
Summary: Never going to be finished


Title: Pack Law  
  
Author: Dead Velvet  
  
Fandom: Hackers  
  
Players: Dade, Kate, Cereal, Phreak, Nicon, Joey, Desra, Starry. Pairing: Dade (Crash override / Kate (Acid Burn), Emanuel (Cereal Killer) / Desra (Dark Desire) {New Girl}  
  
Rating: PG-13 to a light R  
  
Summary: A new hacker invades the originals turf, while two new girls get acquainted with the pack. A romance soon accurse between one new girl (Desra) and Cereal.  
  
Series/Sequel: no likely  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Desra, Starry, Killian, Pinky and Qute. All others belong to their proper owners, though I would like to barrow Cereal for a while... I promise I'll give him back.  
  
Warnings: Bad language, violence, and sexual references **giggle**  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Notes: I bumped it from early 90's to early year 02. So, you know, more technologies. R&R. this is for my sister, who put up with me watching Hackers every night for almost a month.  
  
Writer's Comments: I suck at spelling, so I know some words are spelt wrong so NO BITCHING at me for it. I acknowledge I have a problem, I admit it proudly, so get over it.  
  
Date: 5-9-02  
  
5-23-02 L.A., CA  
  
Desra sat at her computer laughing as she read the latest instilment of "Rules to live buy in DANGEROUS situations." When she got a flash from her MSN. Clicking it, she read the screen quickly and typed back a short message. "Starry!!! You got a beep!!" She yelled over her shoulder to her sister. Not getting a reaction from the lump asleep behind her on her bed, she stood up and walked a crossed the small room and sat next to her sister who was currently passed out on a notebook. Pulling the notebook away, she looked down at the scribbled one's, zeros, and furrowed her eyebrows, making no sense of it. "Starry, you got a beep from someone named Phreak." She watched her sister twitch then sit up. "What was it about?" Her sister's soft voice filled the silent room. "Said something about turf and not liking it much. Mostly bitching." She pulled her legs up to her chest and watched as her sister's graceful form moved to sit at the computer desk. Lying back on the bed, she listened as the franticly fast typing filled the small bedroom, her eyelids falling slowly.  
  
Hearing the loud shreak that signaled Starry's annoyance Desra sat up in her bed and looked at the older girl. "What now?" She asked in a displeased voice. "He booted me. He fucking booted me!" Sensing her sister's displeasure she stood up and stretched. Walking over to the desk, she sat down on her sister's lap and started typing. Getting a hold into his server she started to track the user down, muttering under her breath the odd notes and useless knowledge she gathered. Finally, there was a flash on the screen and Desra stood back up. "You wanted to continue and yell at him I assume." At her sister's nod she continued. "Well I got you a direct link up to him, have fun, I'm going to your room for a nap." With that, Desra left the room.  
  
Starry stared after her sister in amazement. She couldn't read codas but she knew them by heart. "Amazing." Getting back to the situation at hand, she continued to speak to the Phreak she had encountered.  
  
Velvet Lust: I'm ba-ack! Now tell me, why did you kick me?  
  
Phantom Phreak: To see if you could get back in, I have a hack proof server and you got back in. Your elite.  
  
Starry stared at the screen; he thought that she had hacked him. She could use that to her advantage.  
  
Velvet Lust: Hey about that turf thing...  
  
Phantom Phreak: Its over, we traced the user, it wasn't you.  
  
Velvet Lust: Who are we?  
  
Phantom Phreak: My gang, my...  
  
There was a long pause like he was thinking.  
  
Phantom Phreak: My Pack.  
  
Velvet Lust smiles  
  
Velvet Lust: Your pack? Very nice, it's better then saying gang, which gives the wrong idea.  
  
What fallowed next was just a major Q&A When she was about to sign off she heared a loud scream from her living room. Sending him an AFK Starry stood up and went out into the living room to she her sister holding the phone and bouncing up and down. "What's up?" Desra looked at her. "Mom got that new job, were moving to New York in two weeks." Starry stood with her mouth a gape then turned and went back into Desra's room and the small black laptop on the desk.  
  
Speaking into the phone Desra told her mom that they were all ecstatic. When she hung up, she went to her room. Looking at Starry who was smiling and typing rapidly. When she did finally get off, she informed Desra that when they got to New York that they would already have some friends down there. "Awww. Did you two make nice nice?" Starry laughed and hit her lightly and walked to the door. "Slut."  
  
Desra lay back on her bed. "Nun." Starry turned around. "Oh low blow, low blow."  
  
6-3-02 New York, NY  
  
looking out the window of the plane as they landed Desra looked at the airfield, it was a mass of plane's leaving and going, and it was amazing. Getting off the plane with her family, she grabbed her bags. "When do you think the furniture will be at the house?" She asked as they headed to hail a taxi. "About 4 days, but it's partially furnished any way." Nodding silently, she climbed into the taxi she would share with Starry as her mother and grandmother got in a sperit one. Looking out the windows the girls watched as every thing went by. She caught a glimpse of a teen club with people selling things out side.  
When they arrived at the house they were in Ah, it was a large two story. Desra loved the colors Black with midnight blue trim; it was like something out of a horror flick. Laughing to herself, she fallowed the other's in. "Okay there are two rooms down here and two upstairs, you girls get upstairs. Desra and starry looked at each other and dashed for the stairs. Desra was first to the top and dropped her bags in the narrow hallway. There were three doors. One in the center and one at each end. Walking to the left Desra opened the door closest to her. The room was huge, with dark blue carpet and matching walls and, oddly enough, ceiling. Screaming behind her she yelled "I get this room!" and soft fine came from the room a crossed the hall. Dragging her bags inside she lay down on the floor, visions of what she could do with the new life she had.  
  
Sitting up quickly, she dumped her bags out and pulled out a change of cloths. Kneeling on the floor she pulled off shoes and loose black dress over her head, slipped on a tight red tank top then a pair of tight shinny black vinyl pants and stood up. Grabbing her black roller blades she walked down the hall to her sister's room. Starry was in the process of lacing up the sides of her forest green leather pants. "I'm guessing you saw what I did..." Her sister nodded and stood up with and grinned at Desra. "That's the club Phreak told me about, I want to go and see if I can find him." Desra nodded and slipped a pleading look onto her face and whimpered softly. "Yes you can come." Giggling Desra walked down the stairs with her sister and sat on the stoop out side while Starry told her mom where they were going. They laced up their blades and stood up. Desra was a little out of practice but soon remembered the way it went. Making their way to the club, Desra thought of something. "Do you even know what he looks like?" Starry shook her head. "No, but he knows what I look like, I sent him a pic of us with me circled."  
  
They got to the club quickly and went inside. It was a renovated warehouse. Skating down the ramp, she and Desra looked around. It was cool. Bumping her shoulder into Starry, she nodded to a set of table's that seemed to be unoccupied. Sitting down Desra sighed and bounced her head up and down to the music that played in the background.  
  
Looking around the club for her friends Kate spotted two people sitting at the table they normally held. Walking slowly over to them, she noticed the likeness between on of them and a person in a photo Phreak had shown her.  
  
Feeling a hand on her shoulder Desra looked behind her to see a woman, with short cut black hair and incredible blue eyes. "Umm... Hi?" The woman smiled. "Hi. Are you Starry Parker?" Desra shook her head and pointed to her sister. "She is, I'm Des'." Smiling Kate extended her hand to Starry. "I'm Kate, one of Phreak's friends, I saw the pic' he has of you." Starry stood up and shook Kate's hand. "Nice to meet you." Desra moved over so Kate could sit down. She listened as they discussed computers and thing relating to them. Standing up quickly and catching their attention Desra looked at her sister. "I'm gonna head home.... I feel kind of sleepy, Jetlag and all that." Starry told her to be careful and she just nodded.  
  
She was half way home before she passed them. They were most likely a gang, due to the fact, one had a bar and the other two were laughing like hyenas on crack. Desra remained cool as she went slightly faster. She was stopped abruptly as two more men appeared in front of her. "Ohh lookie lookie. We caught ourselves a Pease of fresh meat." The one with the bar spoke. The leader. Mentally kicking herself for forgetting something to protect herself with, like a gun, Desra looked for an escape route.  
Harsh hands grabbed her arms from behind and the Ugly, and smelly leader stepped up to her. Taking a deep breathe and almost choking she screamed as loud as she could, causing the one's behind her to loosen their grip. She raced away. Almost to the club, just a little further. She told her self, she was caught again there were more, three guys. She stopped short and looked up at her, the terror showing plainly on her face. One of the guys stepped forward, concern on his face. "Someone take her before they do!" A set of soft hands grabbed her and pulled her out of the street and the gang approached. There was screaming and the sound of fighting. But Desra paid no attention she just concentrated on breathing. It was getting hard and she was getting sleepy.  
  
Raising a hand and getting the attention of the person next to her spoke softly. "I'm going to pass out now." And she did  
A low moan escaped from Desra as she started to wake up. With out opening her eyes she new she wasn't in the street anymore. She was lying on a soft couch. Which ment it wasn't her house either. Moving slightly she heard a male voice announce that she was awake. Opening one eye slowly, her dark brown locked with a set of bright blue/green. If she had wanted to talk, she wouldn't have been able to. Her other eye opened slowly and she just looked into the set of eyes. Finally, she found her voice. "Wh-where am I?" Her voice was soft, and didn't sound like her own, but a bit more raspy  
"My home." The voice belonged to Kate. Tearing her eyes away from the person who could only be sitting less then a foot from her, she looked at Kate. She was leaning against a wall, arms crossed over her stomach, an amused look in her eyes. Desra's eyes darted back to the person in front of her. "Cereal!" The shout was from another guy, not the same as the first. "Yo, I think your freaking her out, move back a little." Watching as he moved back, she got a better look at him. He was tall, incredibly tall. With blond/brown hair pulled into four braids at each side of his head. He was dressed in ragged cloths that just screamed for a washing.  
Rubbing a hand through the back of her short bright red hair, she sat up a little more. "What happened? The last thing I remember is..." Desra stopped and rubbed her head again. "Is some guys, grabbing me... and that I ran away..." She looked up at Kate. "What happened after that?" Kate pushed herself away from the wall. "My friends found you and got the guys to leave you alone." Furrowing her eyebrows Desra thought back. "How did I get here though?" She could here a laugh from behind her. "You passed out." there were a few more laughs and Desra could feel her face flaming with heat, not embarrassment, but anger.  
Standing up slowly to make sure she didn't wobble she looked at the two guys in the room, letting her displeasure show. Looking on the floor she spotted her 'blades and grabbed then and walked in the direction of the Door. "Where do you think you are doing?" asked Kate. "Hmm... What am I doing..."Desra opened the door and looked over her shoulder. "Oh, yeah. I'm leaving." Closing the door behind her, she walked down the hall a little ways, pausing long enough to slip on her skates. She could here the door being opened and closed as she fallowed the hallway, looking for some way out. "Yo, stop!"  
Desra spun around quickly and almost slammed into the one they kept calling Cereal. A look of annoyance slid on to her face." What do you want? I need to go home and tell my mom that I'm okay." Forcing herself not to look into his eyes again, being as she lost all senses, she chose instead to look around them. "I thought as much. But Kate told me to fallow you, make sure you don't get attacked again." Desra nodded slowly. "I'll buy that." She turned abruptly and looked down an adjoining hallway. "You wanna help me? How do I get out of this place?" She heard him laugh again before he grabbed her arm and easily pulled her down the hallway to an elevator. "So like, where is Starry?" Looking at him out of the corner of her eye, she tried to memories his face. Awww isn't that cute. A nagging voice in her head spoke. You have a crush. Grumbling under her breath she had to smile in spite of herself. "When we found you Kate and her had just come out of the club, Starry told us to take you some place to rest, and that she would tell your parents what had happened." Catching a movement out of the corner of her eye she turned to look at him. "So did Star' call back or something?" Cereal nodded, "Said to bring you home when you woke." Desra bit down on her lip. "Yeah, that makes sense." 


End file.
